


Call It

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: From training towards dinner...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Call It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Come on, we should call it a day," Ranzal said once they came to a natural break. Berserker had been putting him through his paces, but Ranzal knew his swordwork was all the better for it. 

"You just smell dinner cooking," Berserker replied with a little laugh, though he lowered his sword as well. 

"Of course I do, and we'd best get cleaned up so we don't miss out." Ranzal smiled before sheathing his sword. He'd give it a good cleaning and shining later, as he knew his friend would do with his own blade. 

But food came first, at least at the moment! 

"If we're fast enough, we can even help with setting everything out," Berserker added as they both started back. The farthest practice field had been declared theirs and Ranzal knew they'd need to set it to rights in the morning, if they didn't end up sparring again. 

It might be time to go out hunting a few fiends and put his blade to good use. Or maybe they could do something a little more interesting... 

"Might get a few extra appetizers that way." With so many new faces around the Halidom, there were new kinds of food appearing as well and so far, Ranzal had liked almost everything he'd tried. He'd even gotten to share a few of his favourite dishes and while he couldn't imagine trading his steel for a spatula full-time, it had been enjoyable. 

"You might," Berserker corrected. "Or you might end up getting your knuckles smacked again." 

Ranzal laughed. How many times had Berserker witnessed that happening? Probably too many. 

"I might, but I bet it'll be worth it." 

"Or you might even remember that dodge I showed you..." 

Ranzal nearly dropped a step. He'd been terrible at it, but yeah, Berserker had shown him a nice little trick to use with his new sword. It could possibly work against Cleo if he was fast enough. 

Considering the workout he'd just gotten, he wasn't sure if he could be fast enough. 

But it was worth a try! 

"Thanks, pal," Ranzal said a moment later, beaming. He reached over and slapped Berserker's back. "I owe you one." 

Beside him, Berserker shrugged. 

"Just save some for me."


End file.
